Marlene
"I crack it up on my belly and dig out the creamy center." -'Marlene in ''Happy King Julien Day!' Bio '''Marlene' is a female otter that lives in the Otter Exhibit.She is close friends with Skipper and sometimes tags along on his missions, but she is often a neutral character who does not take sides between the penguins and the lemurs. By being a levelheaded, feminine voice of reason, she is a counterpoint to Skipper's masculine, covert ops character. She is the most often seen secondary character on the show. Marlene (And other animals in the zoo) sometimes visits the Penguin Exhibit. She is very kind, and always tries to look at the better side of a person/animal. She always seems to be the optimist. Her optimism seems to always clash with Skipper's paranoia, yet that doesn't stop the two from being good friends. Marlene also welcomes most new animals in the zoo with open arms. Whenever the Penguins suspect the coast to be clear, Marlene pops up unexpectedly. It is unknown how she is able to do so without being detected and if she does this intentionally or not. Life in the Aquarium Marlene was born in captivity in the Otter Exhibit of the Hoboken Aquarium. Marlene won three trophies in a zoo contest, as revealed in Tangled in the Web before being kicked out of the competition due to a scandal. She was later transferred to the Central Park Zoo. Central Park Zoo Life One night during Haunted Habitat, her snoring scared someone in the sewer beneath her habitat. After King Julien succeeds in "scaring" the "ghost" away, whimpering sounds came into her habitat and the penguins investigate. She and Skipper later encounter Roger, a pacifist Alligator in the sewers. He was wailing because he thought there was a monster in the sewers. The two clear up the confusion and Skipper befriends Roger. Crown Fools depicted Marlene trying to calm King Julien after his Crown goes missing. His crown is later returned, but Julien sees a smudge and has Maurice get a spare crown. Angry, she has Rico regurgitate a crow bar and chases him with it. During Roomies, Marlene gets a new roommate, a walrus named Rhonda. Before her roommate arrives, she dances with Skipper with excitement, but Skipper is paranoid that Marlene's roommate may be a spy, possibly with the intent of stealing Kowalski's newest invention. Rhonda, who is sloppy, has bad manners, bullies Marlene and uses her as a live tissue. She also farts in the water constantly as well as in Marlene's home. After faking her approval to the penguins several times, Marlene finally asks them to ship her somewhere else. But when she learns that a labeling error resulted in Rhonda being headed for a polar bear reserve in Alaska, her guilty conscience causes her to save the annoying roommate. Marlene ends up using Kowalski's invention, a plasma cutter, to free the crate at the dock where Rhonda is being shipped out. Once the crate gets back to the zoo, Marlene and the penguins arrange for Rhonda to be transferred to the Hoboken Aquarium. Otter Gone Wild revealed she was born in captivity. After admiring the open space outside the zoo, she goes feral and captures King Julien. She literally gets an infatuation with the lemur, even taking him up to the top of a landmark King Kong-style. As soon as they get her back into the zoo, she reverts to normal, and denies any love for the Lemur King. Trivia *There is a rumor saying Marlene has a crush on Skipper, however that is yet to be proven in a future episode if there will be such an episode. Some also claim she has a secret crush on Julien, even after she returns to normal in Otter Gone Wild, as Julien runs away after Marlene denying any love for him, she shows a look of sadness and regret. *First, Marlene was afraid of the outdoors. But, in the episode Otter Gone Wild, she encountered her fear, but she went very wild and ferocious. *Marlene practices good hygiene. *She also knows a lot when it comes to romance. Voiced by ? Appearances She is exclusive to the series. Category:Characters